Coeur de dragon
by girlcameleon
Summary: Kakashi et Iruka sont de retour dans un monde monde de magie et medieval j'espere que vous aimerez ce que je vous poste, ceci fait si longtemps ; oui desolée pour le mauvais resumée que je vous fait
1. Chapter 1

-Les dragons sont sensible, magnifiques à regarder, majestueux, Blablabla…, On raconte qu'un cœur de dragon peut soigner les maladies les plus incurables, exaucer tous les souhaits de celui qui le possède,… On dit aussi qu'un dragon possèdent d'innombrables trésors et qu'il en est très jaloux, il cherche la perfection incarné,… ,il aime aussi le sang de toutes personnes vierges d'ailleurs cela constitue son principale repas car ainsi, ses forces en sont décuplées,…, pour l'immobilisé, il suffit de lui enfoncé un pieu sous le renfoncement de l'aile droite, là se trouve un point de pression accessible car la peau est très mince car c'est là que débute l'aile.…. Bien Kabuto quand dis-tu ? »

Le seigneur magicien orochimaru venait de refermé le traité de l'existence des dragon et regardait son apprenti assis près de l'âtre en train de faire chauffé une mixture a l'odeur peu encourageante. Il avait les cheveux couleur lavande, le regard noir et plein de sadisme. La peau pale comme le marbre, il portait des lunettes qui accentuaient la couleur de ses yeux.

-je pense que bon nombre d'informations sont vrais, sauf pour le sang des vierges, je ne pense pas que cela ce vérifie, ils mangent a peu près n'importe quoi… mais après pour l'appâter, il faut trouver une chose qui soit pur et qui puisse l'intéresser. Hors a par les jeunes homme que vous enlevez aux villages alentours pour vos sortilèges et entraînements, bien sur, nous n'avons pas grand-chose pour capturer un dragon… »

Son maître ricana en précisant que si il avait justement de quoi capturé un dragon et que la théorie qui semblait fumeuse pouvait se vérifier. Il partit et revint quelques instants plus tard avec un jeune garçon habillait comme une fille, avec une robe blanche a jupon volumineux, des jolies petites bottines assortie aux pieds. Il avait la peau cannelle, des cheveux doux comme de la soie couleur chocolat long jusqu'au milieu des épaules, des beaux yeux enfantin et empli d'innocent a la couleur de noisette avec des reflets doré. Son corps était finement musclé et petit pour son age. Il avait son regard de vide malgré tout et suivit l'homme semblable a un serpent qui tenait une laisse reliée à un collier de cuir à son cou. Il tira dessus légèrement et le fit s'asseoir a même le sol.

-c'est iruka, ma dernier acquisition au village près de la rivière. Il est magnifique non ? un dragon ne pourrait résister à lui, en plus il est totalement vierge, je m'en suis assuré. Je suis un peu triste a l'idée de m'en défaire sans pouvoir l'exploité mais je veux ce dragon coûte que coûte. Alors voila comment nous allons le piéger…. »commença-t-il en s'éloignant de la pièce

Il laissa le jeune garçon seul, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait partir car il était ensorcelé.

Il faisait nuit quand le dragon arriva près du piégé, il le flairait, cette substance magique emplit de mal. Mais il flairait aussi l'innocence totale en plein milieu du piège, et c'est cette innocence qu'il l'avait attiré ici. Il se recula et réfléchit calmement et trouva la solution. Le piège était destiné a un dragon, mais pas a un humain. Riant de l'ignorance des chasseurs, il se transforma en humain et alla a la rencontre de l'appât. Et ce qu'il y trouva le ravit.

Iruka était à genoux dans l'herbe, habillé d'un pantalon simple en toile grossière et d'une chemise blanche. Il était toujours « inconscient » de l'extérieur et ne remarqua donc pas l'homme qui était juste devant lui, à une épaisseur d'un pouce de son nez. L'homme était pale, les cheveux argenté en bataille, un œil gris orage et l'autre rouge sanglant avec une cicatrice qui le traversé verticalement, des mains larges emprisonnèrent ses épaules et le secouèrent doucement avec inquiétude. Mais _il ne bougea pas_, encore moins quand l'inconnu le renifla et le lécha. _Il avait interdiction de bouger_. L'inconnu lui parla et il ne _lui répondit pas, cela aussi était défendu,_ il fut soulever dans les air par deux bras musclé et caler contre une puissante poitrine, et la non plus _il ne dit rien_, il était un esclave attentionné avec les ordres qu'on lui donnait. _Il ne remarqua pas_ que l'inconnu courait loin du lieu ou son maître l'avait déposé en lui donnant _l'ordre de ne pas bouger quoi qu'il arrive_. Il ne remarqua pas que plusieurs kilomètres de course n'avait pas essoufflé un poil son ravisseur, il ne remarqua pas quand l'inconnu le déposa au sol pour se transformer en dragon, il ne remarqua pas non plus la griffe froide et acéré qui le tint pendant que le dragon s'envolait pour l'emmener loin de son maître. Par contre _il l'entendit_, le cri de rage de l'homme qui l'avait asservit.

Il prit enfin conscience de son environnement dans une grotte empli de lumière par de grands chandeliers posés a même le sol et certain accroché au parois. Des tonnes d'ors, de joyaux, de bijoux,de trésors étaient massés dans cette endroit immense. Un cour d'eau formant une petite cascade et un petit bassin naturel émettaient un bruit cristallin. Il sentit quelque chose de chaud et de rugueux contre lui. Il toucha doucement avec sa main et entendit quelques choses proches a un rire. Il se leva en panique et le vit, le dragon.

Ce dernier était immense, des écailles argenté miroitaient avec les reflets des flammes, il ressemblait a un serpent garnit de deux immenses ailes fine, et presque translucide, le bord était recouvert d'écailles épaisses avec quelques petit picots. Quatre grandes pattes musclés avec des serres acérés, des griffes comme de l'onyx une gueule garnie de petits crocs comme des lames de rasoir, d'une blancheur étincelante, une crinière blanche et épaisse indomptable, et deux grand yeux, un œil gris orage et l'autre rouge sanglant, avec une cicatrice qui le traversait. Ce dernier bougea légèrement et Iruka recula, bloqué par une queue qui s'enroula autour de sa taille et doucement il fut porté devant l'immense gueule du dragon. Il tremblait de peur, ne sachant ce qui allait ce passer. Mais contre toute attente, il sentit une chose humide et rappeuse lui lécher le visage.

-Et bien et bien, enfin tu réagis, cela fais des heures que tu es en ma compagnie, je commençais à me demander ce que le sorcier, qui t'a ensorcelé, avait usé sur toi. Quel est ton nom mon trésor ? »

Le dragon le regardait fixement, sans aucune retenu et méchanceté dans ses yeux dépareille.

Iruka déglutit et décida de lui répondre pour ne pas le fâcher.

-I… Iruka, je m'appelle Iruka. »

Le dragon parut heureux, une sorte de sourire reptilien qui vous fait peur et froid dans le dos apparut et Iruka trembla encore plus et le dragon tout peiné lui demanda de ne pas avoir peur de lui, qu'il ne comptait pas le croquer. Qu'il était son tresor et qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il le reposa à terre contre sa patte avant et caressa doucement avec une de ses griffes les doux cheveux chocolats.

-dis moi mon petit Iruka, pourquoi étais-tu là bas, dans ce piège pour attraper les dragons ? »

Iruka se calma doucement sous les caresses et lui dit qu'il ignorait ce qui c'était passé depuis un jour ou il était allé à la pêche, il avait croisé un inconnu avec des yeux jaunes et, semblablent à ceux d'un serpent. Et qu'il s'était réveillé là.

Le dragon abaissa sa gueule juste à coté du pauvre garçon et se présenta.

-Oh fait moi c'est Kakashi. Tu vivras désormais avec moi, tu verras, on s'entendra bien, déjà, enlève ses horribles oripeaux, ils ne te vont pas, je dois avoir quelque chose de mieux. »

Sur ces mots, il se tordit pour accéder à des coffres situés en hauteur sur une corniche et les fouilla longuement avant de poussé un petit grognement de contentement. Il laissa choir sur le brunet un kimono bleuté et une ceinture de obi argenté.

Il rit en entendant son trésor grogné et une fois en face de lui, trancha avec le bout de sa griffe les horribles frusques qu'il avait sur le dos. Iruka rougit et se cacha en sentant l'air froid sur sa peau et cria au dragon de se tourner pour qu'il puisse se changer. Ce dernier acquiesça et se tourna donc, avant de dérober une petit coup d'œil. Il vit que son trésor avait la peau cannelle et une peau qui ne demandait qu'à être léchée avec soin, une fine silhouette à être parcourut de caresses. Il voulait se re transformer en homme pour le posséder, lui faire l'amour, prendre sa virginité, cette chose qui le rendait parfait a ses yeux, et qui une fois volé par lui, le rendrait exceptionnel. Il commençait à baver rien qu'en inhalant profondément l'air de la grotte et il sentait ce parfum unique, une touche de cannelle et de vanille qui appartenait au petit homme. Ce désir commençait à le consumer mais il dut arrêter car il vit le regard horrifié et apeuré de l'humain. Il se ressaisit et lui dit qu'il mourrait de faim, qu'il allait chasser donc, qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. Il le lécha avant de partir et lui dit de visiter les lieux. Iruka ne l'entendit pas se mouvoir tant son pas était léger, il le vit disparaître au bout d'un moment dans un boyau et il soupira. Que pouvait-il faire, a par ce que le dragon lui avait dit. Il commença donc le tour de la caverne.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoayoooooooooooooooooooo!

Et oui c'est moi, vous ne rêvez pas je suis de retour, pour des petites histoires pleines de bons et mauvais tours pour nos deux sensei préférés qui ne m'appartiennent toujours pas ( j'ai oublier de le redire au premier chapitre désolée ^^').

J'espère que vous êtes content(e)s de me revoir parmi vous et oui j'essayerais de poster le plus régulièrement possible des fics ^^.

Maaaaaaaaaaaaaa je vais vous laissez savourer le chapitre deux, le troisième étant en correction pour le moment ;)

Bonne lecture 3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Une heure plus tard et Iruka n'avait encore rien vu, des coffres contenants des perles précieuses, des rubis, des émeraudes, de l'or, des bijoux plus fin et plus précieux les uns que les autres, des vases, des statues, des œuvres d'art, des instruments de musiques,…. Ceci était une vraie caverne d'Ali baba, le dragon emmagasiner des tonnes de précieux objets. Il vit même un lit en baldaquin en ébène veiné de motifs dorées, les couvertures fait en soie d'un rouge profond. Les oreilles garnie et ventru avec de plumes d'oie, de même que le matelas. Iruka perçut sa fatigue du au stress de sa rencontre plus ou moins étrange avec la créature mystique et se serait bien allongé, mais il se demanda si la bête l'aurait bien voulut. Il se retourna pour revenir vers le milieu de la grotte, là ou le moins de pièces d'or se trouvaient et il se trouva face à Kakashi.

Il hurla de surprise et tomba à la renverse. Enfin allait tomber mais le dragon le réceptionna dans sa patte écailleuse.

-n'ai pas peur de moi trésor, je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Tu veux manger ? je t'ai rapporter des fruits et de la viande. Si tu veux, je te la fais cuir sans souci. »

Il paraissait si content quand Iruka accepta son offre , et l'humain, le vit alors un morceau de viande dans son autre patte, il l'approcha de sa gueule et souffla doucement dessus, quelques flammèche vinrent caresser la viande qu'il tendit ensuite à son brunet.

-« pas trop chaud pour toi, j'espère que tu aimeras. »

Iruka accepta la viande et la dévora rapidement, tant il avait faim, le dragon se plaisait à le voir manger ce qu'il avait fait et chassé pour lui. Et après le déjeuné d' Iruka finit, il lui proposa de dormir. Il paraissait fatigué et lui dit de prendre place dans le lit, il surveillerait son sommeil en vérifiant son trésor.

Iruka s'allongea donc et s'endormit rapidement, loupant encore une fois la transformation de Kakashi en humain et qui se plaça près de lui en l'enlaçant pour lui faire connaître un repos sans mauvais rêves.

XXX

-commença, il a disparut, bande d'incapable, il ne peut être parti de son plein gré, il était ensorcelé, de manière a rester sans bouger, même si il se faisait dévoré vivant et sur place. Déguerpissez et trouvez les moi ! »

Orochimaru explosa de rage et le dernier soldat encore présent devant lui le comprit trop tard, il était mort carbonisé sur le coup, grâce au sort du sorcier.

Kabuto le calma en lui apportant un verre de vin rouge et un de ses esclaves, un jeune garçon au teint de porcelaine, les cheveux ébène, très court au nom de Sai. Il sortit et entendit les cris inhumains qui s'en dégagèrent aussitôt. Il alla se camper dans sa chambre, travaillant sur quelques sorts, mais aussi se demandant comment le dragon avait pu leur échapper, les sortilèges étaient puissant et jamais maître Orochimaru n'avait échoué.

Même en essayant de retrouver la trace du sortilège lancer sur le gamin qui avait servit d'appât, ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Comment cela était-il possible ?

XXX

Iruka se retourna et perçu un souffle chaud contre son visage, il papillonna des yeux et vit le dragon qui le regardait fixement très proche. Il frissonna et se leva du lit moelleux que le dragon lui avait permit d'emprunter. Son ventre gargouilla et la bête majestueuse lui tendit doucement un panier de fruit qu'il mangea avec délice en le remerciant. Il se leva et remarqua que la bête semblait ne cessait de le regarder. Il lui sourit et pensa faire un peu la causette avec ce drôle d'hôte.

-dites moi Kakashi, vous pouvez m'en dire plus sur les dragons ? »

Le dragon secoua doucement sa gueule comme pour ce réveiller et lui expliqua quelques petites choses qu'il voulait bien lui expliquer.

Le sang et les larmes de dragons qui entreront en contact avec le sol deviendra un minerai ou des joyaux suivant la couleur de ses écailles. Kakashi lui faisait naître des mines d'argent. Il maîtrisait les quatre éléments et la magie. Ils avaient aussi plusieurs formes et les humains les appeler de façon différentes suivant leur forme.

Ensuite suivant la position, la forme et la couleur de la lune, certain de leurs pouvoirs se révélaient. Mais à partir de là il refusa de lui en dire plus.

Il attrapa doucement entre ses griffes le jeune homme et le plaça dans le creux de sa patte avant de le lécher tendrement. Iruka lui demanda d'arrêter mais le dragon ne l'écouta pas du tout, une fois qu'il eut fini il lui demanda de lui parlait de lui.

-j'ai 19 ans, je vivais au village près de la rivière, je péchais pour survenir à mes besoins. Je vis seul depuis que j'ai 9 ans. » sa voix se brisa en repensant à toutes ses années dans son village, où il avait du survivre car personne ne l'avait aidé, il avait beaucoup de mal à survivre à certains hiver seul le soir en pleine nuit enneigée. Le dragon percevant sa détresse changea de sujet et lui demanda si il voulait bien sortir. Et avant que le jeune homme accepte, il le déposa sur sa tête et lui dit de bien se tenir à la crinière car il ne voudrait pas le laissait tomber et il se mit en marche jusqu'à l'ouverture de la grotte qui se situait en haut d'une falaise.

Le jeune brun en eut le vertige et se dit qu'il ne pourrait pas partir comme il voudrait. Mais avant de pouvoir informer Kakashi, se dernier s'élança en poussant un cri de bonheur et Iruka eut la peur de sa vie. Il les voyaient tomber et juste quelques mètres au dessus du sol, Kakashi ouvrit en grand ses ailes et fit un remonter vertigineux avant de se stabiliser et de suivre le courant d'air. Il ricana et lui demanda si la vue et la ballade lui plaisait. Iruka marmonna quelques chose du genre « comme si je voyais quelques choses les yeux fermés tellement j'ai peur » le dragon se rapprocha doucement du sol et s'y posa comme il pouvait. Il se pencha et prit Iruka dans sa patte et le vit tout pale et tremblotant. Il fut peiné et le lécha doucement pour le rassurer. Le jeune humain finit par se détendre et lui demanda pardon.

-Je ne voulais pas gâcher votre plaisir Kakashi. Je ne voulez pas …. » un coup de langue le coupa et un sourire reptilien éclaira la gueule du dragon qui le rassura.

-j'irai plus doucement avec toi la prochaine fois, ne t'inquiète pas mon trésor, si tu veux ou peut rester près du lac, il fait beau et il est agréable de ce prélasser. » Il tint son petit bout d'humain dans sa patte et marcha sans problème jusqu'à un lac.

Le lieu était agréablement ensoleillé, les eaux étaient teintées d'un bleu limpide, l'herbes qui le bordait était d'un vert magnifique. Les arbres le bordaient cachant de toutes personnes qui pourrait venir. Le dragon déposa son précieux fardeau avant d'aller s'étaler dans l'herbe et se roula paresseusement et grogna de plaisir. Iruka le vit et ne put se retenir de rire. Le dragon ressemblait à un chat en ce moment.

Il le vit le regarder encore une fois et en un souple mouvement de retourné se remit sur le ventre et s'étira, sa tête juste à quelques centimètre de celle d' Iruka. Il lui sourit et entrebâilla sa bouche et lui souffla dessus, joueur. Iruka se retrouva par terre, les sens émoustiller par une odeur magnifique. Une odeur semblable au blé mur, de pain doré, de menthe poivrée et quelque chose d'autre. Kakashi le lécha encore et encore, ronronnant de contentement et se lova contre lui, Iruka coincé contre son torse par une patte et il ferma les yeux. Iruka, lui s'assoupit instantanément ignorant que deux pairs d'yeux reptiliens les regardaient.


End file.
